Assault Captain
The Assault Captain (also known as the Lizard Captain) is a stronger version of the Assault Trooper. It is first encountered in the first level of L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust. Description The Assault Captain's job is to lead the Assault Troopers in battle. Ruthless and cunning, it directs minor battles with ease. It is the same species as the Assault Trooper; its only distinguishing feature is its red armor (which apparently signifies leadership, or at least a higher level of authority than green). Twice as tough as its underlings, and carrying a small wrist-mounted cloaking device, the Assault Captain is the master of sneak attacks. Often cloaking itself before the player has seen it, it can come as a nasty shock when it strikes. Appearance The Assault Captain is almost identical to its weaker counterpart the Assault Trooper. It differs only in the colour of its armor, which is red instead of light green. Furthering the similarity to the design of the Predator (from the movie Predator), the Assault Captain also has a wrist-mounted computer terminal which allows it to turn invisible for a short time. This computer terminal, however, cannot itself be seen on the sprites, and is only inferred when the Assault Captain uses it. Combat analysis *'Hit points:' 60 *'Attack damage:' Laser blaster (~7 damage per shot) *'Best weapon choice:' Any *'Worst weapon choice:' Mighty Boot (5 kicks) *'Drops:' Pistol clip (12 rounds) The Assault Captain behaves exactly like the Assault Trooper, except for playing dead, but instead has a different feature: its cloaking device/teleporter. When the Assault Captain uses its cloaking device, it activates it by using the computer terminal located on its wrist. It then disappears in an effect that looks like a teleporter (which is why this ability is often called a teleporter). Once cloaked, it is completely invisible, cannot be harmed and cannot be collided with. The invisible Assault Captain may roam about. It will automatically become visible again when the player has passed the spot where it became invisible, so that the Assault Trooper is now behind the player. If the player does not pass that spot, however, the Assault Captain will become visible again after a while anyway. The Assault Captain has twice as much health as an Assault Trooper. Notes *A common bug causes a shrunken enemy to behave like a normal (unshrunken) enemy. Because of the shrunken enemy's small size, therefore, it is difficult to kill. The bug is caused when the enemy flinches after being shot in its shrunken state. *In the USER.CON file, there is an unused definition (CAPTAINSTRENGTH) that sets the Assault Captain's hit points to 50. This contradicts the GAME.CON file, in which its hit points are set to double the hit points of the Assault Trooper (TROOPSTRENGTH), i.e. to 60. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} Alternate versions .]] *In Duke Nukem 64, the Assault Captain is drawn differently, has blue armor, and is identical to the Assault Trooper. Its laser blaster shot has also been redrawn. The Assault Captain has the same hit points as the Assault Trooper. Category:Duke Nukem 3D enemies